Solace
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "But you know what else I see? A girl who's afraid of spreading her broken wings, afraid of getting hurt, haunted by the fear of failing. But it's possible. She just has to love herself." KibaHina AU oneshot, dedicated to MissFaerieKaiti!


**A/N: WASSUP PEOPLE? X3 First off, this fanfic is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, MissFaerieKaiti ON HER BIRTHDAY! *applause* xDD ^_^ This girl is very sweet, extremely loyal, and pretty much the most gracious friend you could ask for. SO YAY FOR KAITI! XD I am SOOO, so glad I met her! YOU ROCK, KAITI! =D Anywhoozle, I just wanted to give her my own li'l b-day present- about her fave couple! 83 This will have been mah first AU. I wasn't my intentions to make it an AU at first, but it kinda just came together. ^.^ I'm kinda proud of how it turned out. Hope you guys enjoy it, especially chu, Kaiti! 8D *huggles her tight***

**Kyra: Yeah! If Taylor hadn't met Kaiti, I wouldn't have a teammate..xDD *hugs Kaida***

**Lolz. Oh! DISCLAIMER! =]**

**Kyra: xD Ok. Taylor in no way owns Naruto. I'd be in the show if she did. x]**

**THAT'S RIGHT! XD So don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism on your gift, Kaiti! I'm sorry it's so short! D: Oh, and this oneshot prolly takes around...hm, I'd say Kiba and Hinata are around 13-ish. ^^**

* * *

Hinata blindly crashed out of her personal torture chamber, desperate to escape. They always said you couldn't outrun your problems, but she didn't care. It worked for now.

A strangled sound clawed its way out of her throat as the uncomprehendant surroundings in her vision blurred before her. She ran as if her life depended on it, leaping from one shadow to the next as they engulfed her, putting more distance between her and her father. The more, the better. She cringed, alert and listening for any sudden movements, anything that would indicate her father was coming after her.

Hinata hastily swiped at the downpour of tears staining her cheeks, hating herself. She nearly tripped but righted herself, ignoring the searing pain in her ribs for running so long. Her aching muscles and battered skin screamed out for relief.

_Why was I even born? _Hinata recoiled as if she'd been slapped, the sharp blow of her father's words spoken mere minutes before jarring her with a painful edge, enlarging the hollow spot in her heart.

Disoriented and not caring where she was or what happened to her, Hinata plunked herself down and sobbed as if she was breaking in two.

In some ways she was.

* * *

Kiba awoke to the feel of wetness against his dangling fingertips.

Groaning, he turned over, reading his digital alarm clock, squinting to make sense of the glowing fuzzy numbers. "Really, Akamaru? At two in the morning?" Perking up at the mention of his name, the white puppy wagged his tail, bouncing around energetically. "Alright, alright, boy. Calm down, will ya?" Kiba rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a chuckle and grinned, sitting up to scratch Akamaru behind the ears. "Can't say my folks didn't warn me that puppies were a lot of work. Not that I really mind."

Akamaru cocked his fluffy head to the side, eyes genuine as he listened to his owner's words. _Dogs really are a man's best friend, _Kiba mused, loving how it was like Akamaru understood his every word, was attentive and intent to his master's every emotion and quirk, when he knew to be affectionate and when to be serious.

Kiba rose to his feet, pulling on some old sweatpants over his boxers and grabbing the leash off his bedside table. Akamaru gave a light, excited yip and hopped in eagerness. "Down, boy," Kiba joked as he secured the leash on Akamaru's collar.

Kiba crept out the door, Akamaru wisely keeping just as silent as they crossed the threshold. Once past the house's boundaries, however, they were home-free, running across the lawn and into the open night air with a renewed vigor. The cool breeze rifted through Kiba's chestnut-brown hair as he relished in the freedom of running barefoot outdoors.

They slowed after a few minutes and contented themselves with strolling down the block, Akamaru obediently at Kiba's side, undistracted by the evening insects stirring or an occasional rustling in the bushes. Although he was always on the alert and prepared to fiercely and protectively retaliate on Kiba's command.

Kiba and Akamaru took to the shadows so they wouldn't be easily seen, an important skill excelled by years of practice. People thought he was a rebellious, wayward tough guy always looking for a fight. In truth, he was a withdrawn yet fiercely committed and loyal boy always on the defense. Always had been. In Kiba's opinion, people who judged him on the spot and didn't want anything to do with him weren't getting to know, anyway. If they thought the wrong idea of him, well, that was their problem. He didn't care.

Akamaru was Kiba's only friend. Always would be.

Kiba choke back a rueful, mocking laugh as he passed by the Hyuga mansion, the one house that outshined all the rest on the block. Even the most trimmed lawn looked bleak compared to the white, gleaming walls of the Hyuga place. The snobs. Always acting like they were superior, looking down their polished noses at anyone who they thought wasn't worthy of their time. _Stupid, rich brats._

As they neared the woods, faint crashing and - a girl's sobs? - sounded in the distance. Kiba's protective yet distant nature warring against each other inside him, he stopped, contemplating what he should do. _It's not my problem... but what if it's something serious?_

Before he could even register what was going on or what he was going to do, Akamaru struggled against his bonds until the leash came off with a loud _snap! _Quick as a blur, the pup took off, leaving a dumbfounded Kiba in his wake.

_..What? He's never done anything like that before.. _"Akamaru! Bad dog! Get back here!" Keeping his voice low enough not to attract any adults' attention on the block, but loud enough for the dog to hear, Kiba bolted after him, following the sounds of his barks.

Then suddenly it was silent. Eerily silent.

Defensive mode kicking in, Kiba stumbled into a clearing to see Akamaru curling up beside a distraught, trembling girl, rubbing his head against her and licking her soothingly. _Must be the one we heard crying a little bit ago. _The girl was no longer crying, but instead sniffling and even smiling a little at Akamaru.

But at the sound of Kiba crashing through, the girl jumped then cowered, as if bracing herself for a blow, a whimper escaping her lips. Sympathy for her came at him in waves, replacing his earlier frustration and anger. "Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." He stepped forward cautiously. "That's my dog."

Hinata's stiff demeanor decreased. "What's..his name?" Her voice was melodic and timid, just above a whisper, quavering from her earlier weeping.

"Akamaru. And I'm Kiba." Kiba crouched down beside them, a hand resting on Akamaru's head, the broken leash clenched tightly in the other. He tried to study her features in the moonlight. Short, cropped hair so black it had a tinge of blue in it, soft, almost pupil-less lilac eyes... _Wait, duh! Of course! _"..Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuga. He'd seen her around at school but never really thought about her. Occasionally she'd be teamed up with Kiba for games and other school projects. Her, and this emo goth dude named Shino- who was crazy obsessed with bugs. Yeah. Epic team, all right.

One time, when he'd brought Akamaru to school for Show and Tell, Kiba recalled that Hinata had been the most impressed and fascinated with the bundle of fluffy fur. Like she was now.

Hinata shrank away, averting her eyes. "..Hi, Kiba." She sounded on edge, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

That was when Kiba noticed the bruises. All size and all colors, they looked fresh and painful on her bare arms and legs. There was a tiny, barely noticeable spot of blood on her satin, unflattering nightgown. Her left arm was clutching, almost cradling, her other limp one.

Kiba tensed, suddenly feeling a burst of fierce protectiveness for her. Anger for whoever had done this for her shook his fists and stole his breath. "What happened?" he spoke through gritted teeth. His words, however furious, were laced in genuine concern as his outraged eyes landed pointedly on her injuries.

Hinata flushed and looked away. "I..I fell."

"Don't give me that." Kiba regarded her with soft eyes. "..Hinata. Look at me."

Hinata whimpered and reluctantly obeyed, shocked at the tenderness reflected in his attractive expression. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment." Hinata hated herself for struggling to keep tears at bay at his words.

"Y..You don't understand. I..do. I'm a failure." Hinata's voice was choked up and bitter. "I never should've been born!"

Kiba gently yet fiercely cupped her chin and softly made her look at him, something igniting his brown eyes. "You don't have to believe the lies others tell you," he whispered sincerely, sending chills up Hinata's spine. "You know what I see when I look at you? A strong, beautiful person who has so much to offer the world, being held back by her bonds. But you know what else I see? A girl who's afraid of spreading her broken wings, afraid of getting hurt, haunted by the fear of failing. But it's possible. She just has to love herself." His warm fingers caressed her skin.

For the first time in a long time, Hinata felt... loved. Or cared for, at the very least.

That was the exact opposite of what her father always told her, abusing her verbally and physically. Hinata had never known encouragement.. never known what it felt like to be cherished.

She could remember happier times, when Father was content and charming. Like a real father should be. All that had changed when Mother died in giving birth to Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. Then Father turned violent and cruel, lavishing his fatherly affections on sweet, little, beautiful Hanabi, the exact replica of him. Whereas he constantly took out his anger on plaintive, insecure, more homely Hinata.. who resembled her deceased mother. It felt like misery was her constant company.

A spark of memory jolted Hinata's senses at Kiba's words. What was it that Mother had always told her..? _"You're a miracle, an amazing child. You can conquer the world if you put your mind to it, Hinata. Spread your wings and soar, my little butterfly."_

How long had it been since she'd remembered those words, so kind and loving?

Hinata flung herself into Kiba's arms, bursting into tears and relishing in his touch. _Please don't let go..._

Kiba, taken aback at first, held and cradled Hinata tenderly, rocking her slowly and rubbing her back in small, soothing circles. _I've been doing the very thing I hate, judging without getting to know. There's more to this Hyuga than meets the eye... heh-heh. Literally._

He vowed to protect her and cherish her forever. She deserved that much. She was too important to him not to.

"I will never leave you," Kiba spoke words of assurance with feeling into her hair, pulse racing with her nearness. He lightly planted a kiss on her temple as Hinata's sobs ceased, instead seeking comfort in his embrace. They both smiled.

Leave it to Akamaru to be the matchmaker.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? 8DD How'd you like it? Was it ok? Was I in character? ^_^ YAY FOR FLUFFINESS! XD I had so much fun experimenting with this couple. Maybe I might write a few more. *coughNEJTENFOREVERcough* xD Anywhoozle, I really hope you like your present, Kaiti! I know it's not much, but I was happy to make it for chu! 83 *huggles***

**I listened to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift while writing this. It was SO shocking how much it fit this oneshot, considering that I just picked the song at random..xD**


End file.
